


In The Woods Somewhere

by UlricBlair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Song: In The Woods Somewhere (Hozier), non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlricBlair/pseuds/UlricBlair
Summary: Rhodes runs from his own pack after slaughtering his father in cold blood, when he lands himself in a world of trouble once he ends up In The Woods Somewhere with a total stranger.





	In The Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue/short story to my soon to be released series, I hope you all will tune in if you like this story! 
> 
> Story contains blood, descriptions of gore and violence, and character death.

Deep within the pines laid a lone wolf, it's fur a faded blonde with light brown streaks going through it. Its eyes were a radiant blue that stuck out like a sore thumb in the bleak forest with little to no light besides the moon shining upon the dirt.

The wolf had crimson-stained fur down his chin, a few blotches among his torso fur here and there, His name was Rhodes, his legs carried him all the way into the gloomy forest away from which he came. His body felt like it was on fire, sore and tense whilst adrenaline filled his veins.

He wanted to fall and lay there in the darkness, just to let his aching legs rest for a just a single moment, every time he opened his mouth to pant, there was the crimson liquid staining his sharp teeth. His escape was successful, but the burden now resting on his shoulders was starting to feel aggravating among his mental. His dangerous, harmful fangs pierced into someone he trusted, and the blood now staining his body and teeth were constant reminders.

Rhodes was now considered **dangerous,** an untamed, untrustworthy beast. When his fangs were pried out of the other wolf's neck, the damage was already done, just as quickly as he attacked, he was now banished from his own pack. Teeth bared wolves surrounding him as he was forced to run away, which led him here, alone in the middle of the woods somewhere.

His lungs felt compressed, as if he was being suffocated the more he tried to breathe in, The bitter taste of blood on his tongue only enhanced his panic, the images of his teeth sunk into his own family member felt like misery to watch over and over. 

The regret was inexplicable, but nothing could change what he started and what he did, the insatiable craving for power went to his head, he killed his own father. The way his fangs sunk deeper and deeper until he felt the ability to rip his throat out, oddly exhilarating even though it was brutal and unforgivable.

His mother tried her best to pry Rhodes off of his father, but it was too late, he clamped his jaws around the jugular and with one strong pull, he ripped it out of his neck, spitting it out onto the ground and watching his father bleed out. His mother was shocked, infuriated, disgusted, any word possible at Rhodes. Whom didn't even seem phased, staring at the corpse on the dirt as the wolves around him started to circle.

His brother's circled around him as their tails and ears stood high, fangs bared with a low growl erupting from their throats, his mother stood behind them, slowly walking towards Rhodes with a snarl building up. Rhodes finally came to his senses once seeing her expression, his heart began to race, looking around frantically.

" _Mom, wait!-"_

Nothing was gonna save him now, his greed and need for power had corrupted his brain to the worst point, his father is dead because of _him,_ all because he wanted to be where his father was. Rhodes wanted to be an alpha, and that thought overtook him to the core.

His mother let out a loud snarl, Sending all of her sons running after Rhodes, ensuing an adrenaline-filled chase. Rhodes ran faster than he ever has before, he didn't know where he was gonna go, in a forest he's unfamiliar with. His claws instinctively wanted to bury themselves in the dirt so he could stop running, but if he did, he'd be killed by his brethren.

Rhodes turned his head every now and then, his brother's weren't very far from him now, they were known for always being just as fast as him, and now that fact was biting him where it hurts. He began to pant now that the chase was on for more than a few minutes, his paws wanted to give in.

The untamed wolf was genuinely running for his life, and his legs were starting to tire out rather fast, suddenly he took a sharp turn into the darker side of the woods, catching the wolves off guard and sending them in the opposite direction.

Rhodes kept up the pace even though they were off his trail, heading deeper within the dark and mysterious trees, the nocturnal forest was thick and moonlit, showing a path going down where Rhodes was headed, he followed it as a desperate need to escape his brothers.

His paws kept following the trail until he reached a point where the start of the path wasn't visible, that led him to where he lays now. Exhausted and panting unevenly on the ground in a ball, his tail curled up underneath him and a whimper erupting from him every now and then. The guilt was stronger than ever, but there was no going back, he's a killer.

There was no sound besides the crickets chirping and the reoccurring panting from Rhodes, it was starting to leave him paranoid with little to no noise, what if his brothers are waiting somewhere for the right moment to strike? It was unnerving, his racing heart pounding against his ribcage was echoing in his ears, his tail starting to rise defensively.

A sudden branch snapping in half was enough to make the wolf rise out of his spot, engraving his claws into the ground and turning his head to where the sound emerged from, his sharp, still bloody teeth were becoming bared. Rhodes's gaze came upon something moving in the bushes, his nose caught onto a scent he didn't recognize, he sighed in relief that it wasn't one of his brothers. But now, he must deal with a stranger.

His eyes now came face to face with another pair looking right at him, they were glowing yellow bright enough to give away its location, Rhodes saw black pointed ears poking out of the leaves soon after. Its fur was somber, a deep black that camouflaged its body well if it weren't for its eye color. Rhodes took a step back, provoking the animal to come forward.

It didn't hesitate, walking forward out of the leaves and revealing itself. It was another wolf, it's fur was jet black with gray strides here and there, it's gaze was intimidating from how bright and haunting its eyes were. Rhodes couldn't help but let out a small growl at the wolf, standing his ground even though he had nothing to show for.

The wolf didn't react, simply staring holes into Rhodes whilst its tail was raised, the rest of its body was standing tall and not backing down into submission or hiding, Rhodes wasn't scaring it one bit. 

" _Are you only gonna stare at me?? What the hell are you doing here?!"_ Rhodes spat out with bared teeth, glaring back at the unpredictable wolf. It was quite large in comparison to Rhodes, more muscle mass and height than the slightly scrawny and small wolf. 

The unnamed wolf didn't answer, due to its size, presumably it was a male wolf, perhaps an alpha. His still movements were eerie to watch in pure darkness and silence, it's mouth opened slightly, revealing its long, sharp and vicious fangs.

Rhodes slowly turned his head, his paws about to make a break for it, and start running from this mysterious wolf, but the dark wolf snapped his jaws forward with a loud snarl, his teeth latching onto Rhodes's neck and pulling the weaker wolf's body towards him. 

Rhodes tried to retaliate against the painful, uncomfortable onslaught, trying to clamp his stained red teeth around his attacker's neck, but to no avail. The attacker sunk his teeth into Rhodes as if he jammed a book toward his neck, dangling the canine with every move of his head. His vicious teeth stuck within the wolf's flesh and yanking and tearing every second.

The smaller wolf was in a world of pain now, yelping out with a whimper and trying to unhook the attacker's long canines out of his skin, the stinging pain was becoming painful the more he tried to escape from the altercation. Blood started to pour from the opening wound and staining his cut even further than it already was, dripping onto the dirt.

The attacker made another move, knocking Rhodes onto the ground and standing over him, teeth still digging into the vulnerable muscle and flesh, Rhodes can feel his movements becoming limited, only being able to make desperate manoeuvres by engraving his claws into the ground and attempting to drag his body away. He couldn't move his head to try and bite anymore, the tearing ensuing a brutal burning sensation with a stretching feeling.

The pain was becoming crippling, unable to move anything but his paws or lower body now that most of his muscles were torn or strained, the agonising burn was tiring. Rhodes felt a tinge of karma now that he was feeling the exact pain his father felt when he sunk his fangs into his jugular, he deserved this. Whoever this attacker was, definitely knew that he deserved this dose of karma. His vision was fading in and out, it was hard to tell if he could make it through this.

Something Rhodes wasn't expecting was the refreshing and exhilarating feeling of the attacker's teeth unhooking from his neck, the air hitting the wound, and enhancing the numb stinging pain even further. Rhodes looked up at the bloodied wolf, the fresh crimson liquid dripping down his chin onto his chest, the red wasn't blending in with his black fur very much.

The wolf stared at him for a moment, a possible moment of sympathy from watching another wolf in agonising pain whilst unable to move anymore from the immense damage to his muscles, the ruthless attacker watching as his victim was slowly losing the ability to hang onto life. 

The mysterious wolf didn't waste any more time watching the life slip away from Rhodes, he snapped his head forward and sank his stained teeth into the weaker wolf's jugular, a loud whimper erupting from his damaged vocal cords. The wolf rather quickly ripped the vein along with extra flesh and fur out, spitting it out once being torn from Rhodes. 

Rhodes immediately was losing sign of life after that, blood pouring even more from his wound whilst his breathing got shallow, his killer was staring down at the canine as he slowly stopped breathing, his dose of karma was enough to kill him, reality sinking in that he has killed his father in the same brutal way he's currently dying from.

Who is this attacker with the sharp teeth? Rhodes would never know, he wasn't able to ask him before he lodged his teeth in his neck, this wolf was going to run off and leave Rhodes to decompose in the woods, and he's perfectly fine with that.

His last thought was "Where am I? Was this worth it?" And they were justifiable thoughts, he was a good pup until he became obsessed with power, killing his father and running off just to be slaughtered in cold blood whilst his killer watched as he slipped away, _that_ was his last thought and breath.

Rhodes stopped breathing, falling limp as all signs of life vanished, the killer now stood up once seeing the dead body in front of him, giving it one last glance before walking away from the path and back into the dark trees. He came, killed, and then left. Did he know what Rhodes did? No one would ever know, those questions would never be answered. 

Rhodes found something he didn't want, he didn't want death in this specific manner, he died like a lamb to be slaughtered. And that wasn't honourable, it was weak. But here the dead body lays in the forest, his brother's wouldn't know what happened to him, except for one thing.

He found something in the woods somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used for inspiration "In The Woods Somewhere" by Hozier.


End file.
